<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living Art by OpalliteGlass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539312">Living Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass'>OpalliteGlass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art Installation, Bondage, Cleave Gag, Fluff, Gags, M/M, Over-The-Nose Gag, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Suspension Bondage, stuff gag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuji visits Yusuke during one of the latter's art fugues; and ends up becoming part of his next piece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks.” Ryuji smiled and took the paper slip that designated him as order number 52. The noodle restaurant was uber-crowded, as it normally was during weeknights; luckily, this wasn’t Ryuji’s favorite spot. His taste was more refined, he liked to think, and he preferred a small mom-and-pop joint on the block by his apartment. However, he wasn’t purchasing for himself; he had to appeal to a much wider palette tonight.</p>
<p>His phone was vibrating off the hook; the Phantom Thieves group chat was in an uproar over today’s hot topic of conversation.</p>
<p><b>12:30 PM JOKER: </b> <b> <em>Who is your favorite thief and why?</em> </b></p>
<p>
  <b>12:30 PM SKULL: bro thats not fair lmao</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12:31 PM ORACLE: i mean if we’re being HONEST thennnnnn probably…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12:31 QUEEN: Mona.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12:31 ORACLE: Mona (￣▼￣)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12:31 NOIR: I don’t like choosing favorites, honestly…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12:31 ORACLE: But it’s Mona, right? (ಠ⌣ಠ)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12:32 NOIR: I hate to admit it, but yes. Definitely Mona.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12:33 SKULL: youve gotta be shittin me haha</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12:33 SKULL: i mean monas cool and all but theyre just a cat</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12:34 ORACLE: a talking cat my guy .w.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12:35 NOIR: Being a cat is an inherent advantage</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12:35 QUEEN: Cats are just naturally better than humans imo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12:36 SKULL: yusuke you wanna weigh in</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12:36 SKULL: you dont like cats so i know youll be unbiased</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12:45 SKULL: yu?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12:45 ORACLE: he’s probably doing ART or smth ◔_◔</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12:46 QUEEN: He did mention something about trying to finish a piece for the Tokyo Galleria this Fri</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12:46 NOIR: I do hope he’s not stressing out too much; you know how he gets.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12:55 FOX: busy.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12:55 ORACLE: ^^; oop</b>
</p>
<p>Ryuji rolled his eyes. He liked Mona, but he was craving just a bit of validation from his fellow team members. And he knew he was someone’s favorite; but of course the group chat had devolved into memes and jokes so he wasn’t likely to get an actual answer any time soon. He decided that checking in on Yusuke was a much better use of his time.</p>
<p>The artist was known to cloister himself away from everyone else when he got really into a project, so much so that he often forgot to eat. Although, after having seen his apartment for the first time a few months ago, Ryuji would be shocked if there were any actual food items in the kitchen. The dude was practically a machine.</p>
<p>Thankfully, they were on good enough terms that a wellness visit from Ryuji was usually well-received. Usually.</p>
<p>After picking up his order and trekking through the cold, snow-bound streets, he made it to Yusuke’s apartment. A humble studio loft that was wrapped around a small department store, it wasn’t very large but it still somehow managed to have an insane amount of stairs.</p>
<p>“Yusuke?” He called as he started trudging upwards. “Dude, I haven’t heard from you in a while. So I brought you some soba!” He reached the door at the top of the steps, but heard nothing coming from inside the apartment.</p>
<p>“Yusuke? Buddy?” He rapped on the door, then popped it open. He knew the artist was oftentimes consumed with his work, and he was likely to not hear (or flat out ignore) a knock on the door.</p>
<p>Sure enough, Yusuke was standing in front of his coffee table, hands on his hips, deep in thought. A blank white canvas dominated the other half of the room, stretching from ceiling to floor.</p>
<p>Yusuke clicked his tongue.</p>
<p>“I was wondering when you’d arrive.” He said quietly, not taking his eyes off of the canvas. “You’re always the first to worry.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well I figured you were busy.” Ryuji stepped into the room, smiling, and plopped the takeout on the coffee table. “Brought you some…” His eyes trailed off to the kitchen tucked away in the corner. The sink was full of dishes, and he knew that if he opened the fridge, he was bound to be greeted with horror.</p>
<p>“...food.” He finished. “I know how you get when you’re… busy.”</p>
<p>“Indeed.” Yusuke replied. “I am at a loss.” He gestured to the blank canvas. “This huge canvas should be tabula rasa. A new start for a new project. And yet, I’m stagnant.” He groaned, rapping the side of his head lightly with his right knuckles.</p>
<p>“So frustrating. All this potential, and I have not the power to shape it.”</p>
<p>Ryuji quirked an eyebrow at Yusuke’s violet prose. “You’re in a mood.” He noted, sitting on the cough behind him. “Normally, your funks only last a few days.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Came the weary sigh. “This piece… it has eluded me for quite some time. It was supposed to be such a simple splatter-piece. Something spontaneous and free-spirited. However,” He turned to face Ryuji, spreading his arms wide. “I was gripped by the mundanity of it all. Splatter-art? How pedestrian.”</p>
<p>He made a sickened face. “Any man can throw paint at a canvas and call it art. No, I won’t settle for street-fare like that.”</p>
<p>“So… you’re not doing splatter-art?” Ryuji asked, not fully tracking the conversation.</p>
<p>Yusuke’s eyes latched onto Ryuji’s face with a predatory glare.</p>
<p>“Ryuji.” He stated simply.</p>
<p>“That’s me!” The blonde replied happily.</p>
<p>“You offer a new perspective. Something fresh. Basic, but not simple. Straightforward, but not dull. Tell me, how should I proceed?”</p>
<p>“Uh… with your favorite color?” Ryuji cocked his head to the side. “Also, your takeout is getting cold.”</p>
<p>“Just the answer I was expecting. A noble suggestion, and yet not the one I was looking for.” Yusuke sighed, but then his head perked up, as if he were struck by lightning.</p>
<p>“They do say the best art is that with a human touch.” He murmured. “A personable element, if you will. A dash of the mortal.”</p>
<p>“Yup, they sure do!” Ryuji was trying to be supportive, but he had no idea what Yusuke was talking about.</p>
<p>“How would you like to help me with something, Ryuji?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Yes, perfect.” Yusuke murmured, cinching the last knot around Ryuji’s right wrist. “Absolutely perfect.” He stepped back to examine his handiwork.</p>
<p>Ryuji was tied spread-eagle, held vertically against the blank white canvas. His muscles and skin were on full display, although his manhood was obscured by a pair of white boxers (that Yusuke had loaned him; the black starred ones he had been wearing were ‘inappropriate’, according to the artist).</p>
<p>Ryuji’s face was flushed bright red, contrasting with his pale yellow hair. His breathing was hitched ever-so-slightly; although he was suspended in the air, Yusuke’s expert knotwork made him feel perfectly secure. He was more concerned about the fluttering in his chest than the rope around his body.</p>
<p>“Comfortable?” Yusuke asked, giving the ropes a once-over. One for each wrist and ankle, another under both armpits, then a last one around his hips. It gave him the appearance of a fly trapped in a web of white ropes, and in this case he supposed Yusuke would be the spider.</p>
<p>Ryuji nodded. “As comfortable as I can be, right?” He chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>Yusuke hummed in agreement, before saying, “I’d rather you not dislocate a shoulder or break a rib. So if something feels uncomfortable, tell me.”</p>
<p>“I will, dude.” Ryuji was still laughing, which made Yusuke’s brows furrow.</p>
<p>“You’re nervous.” He noted matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>Ryuji’s smile faded as he sighed. “Yeah. Pretty nervous.”</p>
<p>“You laugh when you’re nervous.” Yusuke’s even, repetitive manner of speaking was extremely calming. Perfectly spaced syllables, no stumbling, a very soft yet stable tone. It made Ryuji feel safe, even if he was strung up like a captured bandit.</p>
<p>“I guess I do.” Ryuji replied, repeating the aforementioned laughing response.</p>
<p>“I enjoy it.” Yusuke knelt on the ground, reaching around towards the backside of the canvas. “However, I do need complete, or almost complete, silence in order to work.”</p>
<p>He stood back up, holding the items that had been stowed away behind the enormous canvas. Three white bandanas, all of middle length. They had a slight shine to them, even in the dim lighting of the apartment, making Ryuji think that perhaps they were made of silk or satin. Of course they would be, he thought internally. This is Yusuke we’re talking about.</p>
<p>“So I have to gag you.” Yusuke’s statement shocked Ryuji from his calm restraint-induced reverie.</p>
<p>“Wait, gag?” Ryuji asked, as if not fully understanding. “What do you mean gag?”</p>
<p>Yusuke balled one of the bandanas up and held it in his fist. “I am going to put this in your mouth.” He swapped the ball with another bandana. “This is going to go between your teeth.” Then he held up the final cloth. “This is going to cover your mouth. I need complete silence, and although I enjoy hearing your voice, I can’t trust you to be quiet.”</p>
<p>“That’s…” Ryuji’s eyes flicked from the various silken cloths to Yusuke’s serious-looking face. “Intense.”</p>
<p>“Art is intense.” Came the standard reply. “Now, open up.”</p>
<p>Ryuji obediently opened with what he hoped was a casual “Sure, dude.”</p>
<p>The first cloth was pushed gently inside his mouth. Yusuke was careful not to knick his roof or gums with his nails as he packed it in tight, forcing Ryuji’s tongue down.</p>
<p>“Too deep? I don’t want to touch your gag reflex.” He asked.</p>
<p>Ryuji shook his head. “Nm-uh.” The ball was perfectly positioned, as he had expected from someone like Yusuke. It was already expanding to fill his mouth completely, and with just this he was already extremely quiet.</p>
<p>“Good. Now that I’ve started the gag, if something happens and you want out, snap your fingers. Okay?”</p>
<p>Another nod from Ryuji.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Yusuke slipped the next cloth in between Ryuji’s pearl-white teeth, holding the cloth firmly inside his mouth.</p>
<p>“Look down for me.”</p>
<p>Ryuji looked at the floor, feeling the cloth with his tongue, prodding it experimentally. Yusuke tied the cloth tightly behind Ryuji’s head, careful not to snag any blonde hairs in the process.</p>
<p>“Last one.” Yusuke gently pushed Ryuji’s head back up. “Let me get a look at you. I need to make sure this one looks good.”</p>
<p>Ryuji’s eyebrows were furrowed in a combination of worry and arousal. “Mmrm.” Came a quiet mumble. There was no point in trying to talk; he was silenced by the silk in his mouth. But his jovial nature and nervous habits made him want to at least attempt to talk. Perhaps Yusuke was right about gagging him, after all.</p>
<p>The last silken bandana was placed over the bridge of his nose, swooping over his mouth and under his chin. Yusuke hitched it up, tightening the thick cloth around his entire lower face, adding the knot to the one he had previously tied.</p>
<p>“Perfect.” He stepped back. “Make some noise for me. I have to make sure it works.”</p>
<p>Ryuji cocked his head to the side, the myriad cloths over his face rustling quietly. “Mrph?”</p>
<p>“Pretend you want out. Call for help or something.” Yusuke waved dismissively. “Try to speak, is what I’m saying.”</p>
<p>Ryuji took a moment to process what Yusuke was saying. Then, he started yelling. Or, tried to, anyway.</p>
<p>“Mmmrph! Mmmmmrph!” He keened, but the air from his mouth was caught by the cloth in his mouth; any noise that managed to escape was captured by the bandana over his face. “Mmrpm! Mmrm!” He continued until he was out of breath, inhaling heavily through his nose.</p>
<p>“Easy, easy.” Yusuke chided softly. “Don’t suffocate yourself.” He pressed a hand softly against the side of Ryuji’s face. “At least, not on my account.”</p>
<p>Ryuji felt the soft skin of Yusuke’s hand, the warmth of his body. The reality of how helpless he actually was was starting to finally sink in.</p>
<p>“Mm…” Came a quiet murmur from behind the silk, a sort of affirmation that he was, yes, enjoying this quite a bit.</p>
<p>Yusuke smiled leaning in to press a gentle to the cloth gagging Ryuji, then diving in for another, then another. His captive tried his best to reciprocate, but there was not much he could do but attempt to move his lips behind the silk in an effort to make his intentions known.</p>
<p>The barrier separating their mouths just heightened the sensation, pressed the silk tighter against his face. He could feel the pulse of Yusuke’s lips, could feel his breath rustling the cloth that kept him from speaking. God, it was better than anything he could’ve imagined.</p>
<p>Yusuke pulled away for a moment, his smile widening before his eyes flicked down suddenly. Ryuji made a choked noise when his eyes rose slowly, with a much more insidious glint.</p>
<p>“Someone is enjoying himself.” Yusuke’s voice was smooth as the silk gagging Ryuji.</p>
<p>Ryuji cast a nervous glance downwards, seeing that, past his defined abs and toned muscles, he had created a very sizable tent in his boxers.</p>
<p>“We’re not here for that, though.” His captor purred. “But I don’t mind the show. It gives you a carnal, animalistic twist.” He chuckled to himself, stepping back. “I hate to stop, but I have to mix the paint.”</p>
<p>Ryuji mewled sadly, settling fully into his captive state. He gave a cursory look at Yusuke’s tight black pants, amazed the man wasn’t showing a single sign of arousal. He really was superhuman, it seemed.</p>
<p>“It won’t take long.” Yusuke pulled the white tray out from under his coffee table. It contained a myriad of paints and brushes, all in various states of splatter and mixture. “Let’s see… this needs to be safe for the skin.” He placed a few tubes and cans on the floor, off to the side. “So, no oils or acrylics. Something water based.” He looked up at his spread-eagled captive. “Normally, I’d be worried since water paints are lighter and tend to bleed, but in this case I think it will work just fine.”</p>
<p>“Mmrm.” Came the half-reply. Ryuji felt like he should respond conversationally, even if he was gagged within an inch of his life.</p>
<p>Yusuke began dumping colors onto a painter’s palette, and although it looked haphazard and slapdash to Ryuji, he was sure there was a method to the madness.</p>
<p>“A little bit of everything, I think.” Yusuke said to himself. After a while of mixing, he stood, brandishing the palette much like a soldier would a loaded gun.</p>
<p>“We are about to begin.” He stated. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>Ryuji nodded, eager to see where Yusuke was going with all of this.</p>
<p>“Excellent.” Then, he grabbed a large-bristle brush, sloshed it around in the red water paint, then flung it in Ryuji’s direction.</p>
<p>“Mrpmh!” Ryuji tossed his head to the said, trying to yelp in shock as the red paint slashed a crimson line from his right shoulder down to his left hip. There was quite a bit of over-splash, the red continuing on from his body to the canvas in both directions.</p>
<p>“Red is your color.” Yusuke noted. “You’re fiery. Hot-headed.” Another fling of the brush, this time with yellow. “But also kind. Selfless. Perhaps to a fault.” Another splash of yellow on his stomach.</p>
<p>The paint was cold, but was quickly drying, becoming taut and sticky against his skin. Where his skin was covered with paint, he was hypersensitive to even the slightest breeze. His muscles tensed up, causing the paint that was already splattered against his abdominals to heave up slightly.</p>
<p>“Cold?” Yusuke asked. “We shouldn’t be much longer. Best to be brief.”</p>
<p>Ryuji nodded empathically, his agreement lost in the cloth around his face. He strained against the ropes keeping him spread eagle, craning his head to watch as Yusuke splattered more colors of paint all over the canvas and his captive.</p>
<p>“Mrphm!” Ryuji complained as a large amount of blue managed to slosh up his neck, staining the bandanas. Another deluge of color, this time more red, and this time it seemed Yusuke had intended to hit his face based on how much of it got on him.</p>
<p>“It washes off.” Yusuke said, quelling Ryuji’s attempts at speech. “Your hair is safe.”</p>
<p>Ryuji relaxed a bit at that; in truth, he was pretty worried about his bleach-blonde hair getting ruined by the storm of blue, red, purple, and other colors.</p>
<p>By the time Yusuke was done, the canvas was saturated in haphazard splashes of paint. As was his captive.</p>
<p>“Very abstract.” The artist noted. “But it’s missing something.”</p>
<p>He took a smaller brush, meant for fine detailing, and dipped it in some black paint in the corner of his palette.</p>
<p>“I know that this piece is transient, since soon you’ll be unbound. Ungagged. Free to roam once more.” Yusuke’s tone was wistful and contemplative. It seemed he was truly in the zone. “Nonetheless, I find myself quite sentimental. You look quite dashing like this, if I can say so. In fact, I would even say you’ve become my muse of the night.”</p>
<p>“Ymm mms?” Ryuji tried to ask, earning a chuckle from Yusuke.</p>
<p>The artist chuckled. “Still trying to speak. That’s what I love about you. You’re so unfettered. Even when you’re like this, you still act as though you’re free. Quite fascinating, really.” He sighed, bringing the brush up to Ryuji’s face.</p>
<p>“Close your eyes.”</p>
<p>Ryuji obliged, and the world went dark. He felt the brush circling his eyes, going over his eyelids, across his forehead. Occasionally, there would be pauses and Yusuke added more paint to his brush. Then, he would resume.</p>
<p>“Perhaps it’s because you know I won’t hurt you. We are friends after all. Fellow thieves. Don’t nod.” Yusuke’s other hand came up to stop Ryuji’s head; his captive had begun to nod and murmur, as he had so many times that night, out of instinct.</p>
<p>“You’ll ruin it.” Yusuke whispered. There was a pause for a moment; a silence that sat between them. Not that Ryuji could say anything even if he wanted to. The hand removed itself, and Ryuji held his head deathly still.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” The artist commended. “Stay just like that.” The brush returned, running circuits around his eyes once again.</p>
<p>“You’re probably wondering what I’m doing. Since you can’t see, I’ll tell you.” The brush swiped up and done, filling in the undersides of his eyes. “I’m painting a mask over your eyes. You are a Phantom Thief, above all else. Right? It would be negligent of me to not include that, even if it won’t be part of the canvas.”</p>
<p>The brush left Ryuji’s skin.</p>
<p>“Perfect. Now, open.”</p>
<p>Ryuji’s eyes fluttered open. The paint was drying, making his eyelids heavy and slightly sticky, but otherwise fully mobile.</p>
<p>“Ah.” Yusuke sighed, completely content. “Everything as it should be.” He reached into his pant pocket, pulling out his phone. A quiet click sounded as he unlocked it.</p>
<p>“The group chat is still talking about that cursed cat.” He remarked. “And they have no idea the mess you’ve gotten yourself into.”</p>
<p>Ryuji wouldn’t think of this as a “mess” exactly. He was quite enjoying himself; strung up and gagged, painted and presented. As long as it was just Yusuke, he was certain he could stay like this all night. Maybe even try new positions, new restraints, perhaps something stricter-</p>
<p>“There we go.” Yusuke had snapped a dozen photos in the span of Ryuji’s fugue. “Something for us to remember this night.”</p>
<p>“Mrmmphm mmm…” Ryuji wasn’t even trying to say words at this point, just sounds. It was pointless to even try to articulate himself, but he loved hearing the way his voice was trapped against the silk. And this way, he had an excuse to do it as much as he wanted; Yusuke didn’t know he was just mumbling to arouse himself. And if he did, the artist would most definitely say it was just part of the performance.</p>
<p>“Now, to get you down.”</p>
<p>“Mmmr!” This moan actually had a meaning. Ryuji hoped his expression conveyed what he meant to say as Yusuke stepped closer.</p>
<p>“Hm? Something to say?”</p>
<p>“Mmrmph… mmm!” Ryuji glanced up at the ropes binding him, then shook his head from side to side.</p>
<p>It took Yusuke a moment to realize what his captive was trying to say.</p>
<p>“You… don’t want to be untied?”</p>
<p>“Mmm-mm!” Ryuji’s head shake doubled in vigor.</p>
<p>“Ah.” Yusuke looked caught off guard for the first time tonight. “I can’t say I wasn’t expecting this, given how ‘excited’ you are.” He cast a pointed glance at Ryuji’s crotch. “Unfortunately, I have to release you. The canvas has to be submitted to the gallery quite soon, and-”</p>
<p>“Mmmmmmmmph!”</p>
<p>A long, slow groan through the silk. A begging sound. Ryuji’s eyes were pleading now. He didn’t want to be let go. What else did he have to do tonight? Argue in the group chat about a talking cat? No, he’d much rather be here, suspended and gagged. Helpless, covered in paint, and enjoying every second of it.</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose I can allow you to remain like that for a while longer.” Yusuke said slowly, putting his thoughts together. “As long as you’re not uncomfortable or in pain.”</p>
<p>He locked eyes with Ryuji’s.</p>
<p>“Are you?”</p>
<p>Ryuji shook his head slowly and pointededly; he did not want to be released. He was perfectly fine spending some more time here, even if the paint on his face was starting to chip.</p>
<p>“Perfect.” Yusuke placed one last gentle kiss on Ryuji’s gag. “I love seeing you like this. There’s something so delightfully perverse about silencing you.” He laughed quietly. “I suppose it’s apropos; gagging the most talkative Thief. Binding the most rambunctious. Art is full of little miracles like that.”</p>
<p>He stopped talking for a moment, eyes slipping down his handiwork. Ryuji’s eyes furrowed in concern, despite how much he was enjoying this. Yusuke’s gaze was so intense, it always made him feel like he did something wrong. The artist’s eyes lingered on the gag, his fingers reaching up to rest lightly on the silk.</p>
<p>“Such a thin barrier. Nothing more than cloth. And you’re muzzled like a dog.” He noticed Ryuji’s concerned look. “I like dogs.” He hastily corrected himself, lest Ryuji think he was calling him a cur or mongrel. “You’d be, um-” He coughed nervously, an unusual display of anxiety. “A good dog.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “Sorry, sometimes I get caught up in the moment. I am quite fond of you, you know.”</p>
<p>Ryuji nodded with a muffled affirmation. “Mmmphmrm.” No offense taken.</p>
<p>“Thirty more minutes.” Yusuke said after a short pause. “Then I will return for you. I have to wash up. Oh, and by the way…” He pulled his phone out of his pocket, waving it in front of his captive’s face. “You’re my favorite.” He stepped away, leaving Ryuji’s field of view.</p>
<p>“When I let you down, you’re more than welcome to take a shower. And of course, view the final result. I suspect the silhouette you leave behind will add a wonderful contrast.” Came Yusuke’s voice from the bathroom, water running underneath his words.</p>
<p>“Perhaps we can have some wine. Maybe even watch one of those horror movies you’re so fond of.”</p>
<p>Ryuji rolled his eyes. The first thing he was going to do when he got down was clean Yusuke’s kitchen. Then, maybe he’d indulge in some wine. He relaxed in his bondage, sighing through the silk covering his face. With every breath, it ballooned ever-so-slightly, following his breathing. So tight, so perfectly silencing.</p>
<p>Normally, he’d be chatting up a storm, unable to suppress his happy and nervous tendencies. But this forced silence, this comfortable imprisonment. Well, he could get used to it. He’d have to help Yusuke out more often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>